Because Of Her
by shaniii
Summary: She met him when she was a freshman they dated at 16 and they're still dating until she shows up . What's gonna happen to her perfect life ? Four-shot
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm 17 years old, I have the most perfect boyfriend ever, and I couldn't wish for anything more!

I met Edward when I was a Freshman. I was the new girl and he was the most popular boy around. Most people say popular people are stuck up or cocky and arrogant, but no... he was the sweetest most caring boyfriend ever! He always tells me how beautifulI  
/am and how much he loves me. I love him so much words can't explain.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _I was walking around the school trying to find my classes, but suddenly I ran into a brick wall. Only it wasn't a wall. It was the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. No kidding ! He had deep jade green eyes, this weird , but really hot copper colored hair that was messy, and a beautiful crooked smile that made me swoon._

 _"I-I'm so sorry! Gosh I'm such a klutz!" I muttered, blushing fire truck red._

 _He smiled that beautiful smile," it's okay here let me help you," he offered me his handand I gladly took it._

 _That was the start of a beautiful relationship._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

I wasn't really the jealous type until she came. I hate to admit it, but she was really pretty. She was about 5'1, perfect curves , a beautiful smile, and beautiful eyes.

Every since she came me and Edward has been drifting away. I noticed that she caught his attention when she walked through first period on her first day. We didn't sit next to each other in that class. She got assigned to sit next to him.

Algebra is his favorite subject. He always finishes first, but he didn't even touch his paper. He was busy talking to her and he didn't even notice me trying to get his attention. Whatever he was saying made her blush and he smiled that crooked smile  
/at her. _My_ crooked smile. When the bell rang they walked past me like I never existed . I told Mr. Banner I wasn't feeling good and I went home for the rest of the day. I cried for hours.

He never texted or called. I checked my phone every 20 minutes. _Nothing._

However, what he posted on instagram made my heart shatter.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please hit the review button. Please don't comment anything mean this is my first story.**

 **I might update tomorrow, but if not, I promise to update on Sunday !**


	2. Heartbreaks and apologies

He posted a picture of him at a party. He was hugging her from behind, his hands on her waist and her smile so big. I mean sure he gives me smiles- those beautiful crooked smiles- but they're never that big. It mad me sad. I decided to text him.

 _Hey babe, where are you? ~_

 __

 _I'm at a party babe. I figured that you didn't want to go because you never come to parties . Love you ?! ~ E_

He didn't say I love you like he usually does .  
 _  
_

 _Oh. I love you too . ❤ ~_

 __

 _Wait I have a question . Who's that girl you're with on instagram? ~_

 __

 _That's the new girl . She's really cool ! Nothing to worry about baby I love you and that's all that matters . I'm sorry about the picture I didn't realize you would get mad about it . I'll delete it if that's what you want . ~E_

 __

 _Thank you ~_

 __

After texting him I decided to call it a night. I went to sleep with a smile on my face because we got it sorted out.

* * *

The next day I was excited to see Edward so I woke up and got ready as fast as I could . I washed up with my favorite strawberry shampoo and threw on black skinny jeans and a blue shirt. I wore the blue shirt because Edward said the blue shirt always  
brings out my eyes .

I ran downstairs to my old redtruck and I realized I left my phone upstairs. I ran upstairs to get my phone and hurriedly came back down and left.

However, when I got to school he wasn't there yet, so I waited and waited, but he never showed up by the time the bell rang. I noticed _she_ wasn't here either. The thought made me nauseous. _What if they're -_ No ! You won't think that way  
. He's probably hungover ... yeah he's been -

 _"_ Hello... so I see my brother has finally gotten sick of you ! " his sister Rosalie laughed.

" no! He's at home bc he was at a party last night he's probably just hung over" _Wow, even I didn't believe that._

" you really think he has a hangover ? Ha you're as pathetic as you look ! Sweetie ... he doesn't have a hangover ... or atleast that's what it looks like between him and the new girl" She smirked.

Tears were forming in my eyes. "What are you talking about ?" I said shaking.

She didn't say anything, but she pulled out her iPhone 7 and showed me pictures. If I wasn't crying before, I am now. It was him and her. They were going in the guest room and that's where everyone has - ugh this is making me sick. He had his hands on  
her waist and his dick was literally on her butt.

I ran to the bathroom and cried my eyes out. _How could he do this to me ? I thought he loved me!_

* * *

He showed up second period, but she wasn't here. He had a smile on his face like he did nothing wrong. I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I love him so much even though he betrayed my trust.

"Edward." I whispered.

His head shot up and he smiled my favorite smile. That made me forget why I was even mad at him.

" hey beautiful!" He said kissing my lips.

"Hi" I blushed .

He caressed my cheek . He loves it when I blush. I wonder if he loves her blush too.  
The thought of that made me remember why I was mad at him. He looked at me confused .

"Did you cheat on me?" I whispered quietly.

"No! Where did that come from?" He scoffed.

"Those pictures . You and the new girl looked pretty _close_ " I said angrily.

"Babe I was just showing her around. She was new to the place and I wanted her to know where everything was. I would never do that to you." He ran his hand through his tousled hair .

I nodded and continued with my work. We talked like a normal couple today . He gave me kisses like he usually does. He says I love you ❤️ . I forgave him.

 _  
_

 __

 __

 __


	3. The truth

EPOV

I hated lying to her, but the new girl. God she's so fucking beautiful. I became so close to her and my girlfriend knows something is up. I've never done this before. I never even thought about cheating on my girlfriend until she came. I know this sounds  
like I'm a jerk, but I can't bring myself to care about cheating on her.

 _I'm gonna have to pretend._

* * *

 _Hey ❤ ~_  
 _  
_

 _Hey beautiful! Do you have any plans today ? My girlfriend isn't w/ me. ~ E_

 __

 _Yeah I guess so, but look Edward I hate that you're doing this to her. You should maybe tell her . ? ~_

 __

 _Okay ?_ _ﾟﾏﾽ_ _I will. I'll do it tmr bc she's already asking me what's up with me or whatever . I just can't be with her anymore. I thought I loved her at first, but then you moved here and there's just things there that I've never felt with her ? I... I love you ... ~ E_

 __

 _Really ? Like you're not just saying that to make me feel better ? Because I love you too ? ~_

 __

 _I do. ❤ ~ E_

 __

❤❤❤ _I'm coming over ~_

 __

 _Okay gorgeous ? ~ E_

 __

My feelings for her are so strong. I have to be with her .

* * *

"Edward please! Mmmm faster!" My gorgeous girl moaned. (A/N : it's not his actual girlfriend)

"Fuuuuccckkk!" I moaned. Me and her has been making love for an hour. When she first got here we made some lunch and that ended up in this bed.

"O-ooh Edwaaaaarddddd! " She screamed reaching her climax. My thrusts were becoming harder and faster. Mmmmm my breathing became still and I came inside her sweet little pussy.

She screamed my name as I thrust into her one last time. Once our breaths became normal again I Rolled off of her and pulled her to my side.

 _Ring ring ring!_ Fuck it's her!

I answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Where are you ! " she asked.

" I'm at home why?" I said as normal as I can without a shake in my voice .

"You were supposed to help me with algebra! Baby I miss you, we never hang anymore ! "

"Look baby, we need to talk somewhere private. This is really important." I said seriously .

"NO! YOU'VE BEEN SO DISTANT SINCE THAT NEW GIRL CAME AND IM SO TIRED OF IT! DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME ?" She screamed .

" Fine! I didn't want to tell you this way but we've been having an affair. As in me and the new girl. I told her I loved her because I do." I whispered.

She never answered. The last thing I heard was a loud sob before she hung up.


	4. Epilogue

~ 5 months later ~

 _What hurts the most was being so close_

 _Having so much to say and watching you walk away_

 _And never knowing what could've been_

 _And not seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I was trying to do_

* * *

It's been so hard these past five months. Watching them kiss and hold hands. You know what hurt me the most ? When he told her that he loves her so quickly. It took him months to tell me. I told him first .  
He always has his arms around her waist. I watch them at lunch. She runs her hands through his hair at lunch and he closes his eyes and smiles . He NEVER let me do that! What's so different about her ?

* * *

I was in 3rd period getting my binder from the back when I bumped into _them._

 __

I smiled and waved. She waved,but he looked around awkwardly.

"Look Edward, I want closure. I want us to end on good terms. I want answers. I want to know how you feel because you never have explained anything to me. I know you always thought it was hard to express your feelings and since this whole situation I  
know you found it so difficult to be yourself. But please, I promise you I will never judge you. What you did wasn't right or wasn't what I thought would happen but we need to end on good terms. Even if your feelings have a way of hurting me, it's  
something that I will have to accept. We can't leave each other like this, just hanging and being awkward. One day, whenever you feel like it's the right time, please come to me and share your thoughts. A long, meaningful chat is needed between us.  
Let's get a chance to forgive each other properly and be at peace at last," I told him.

He nodded," you're right ! Uhh .. after school ?" He asked

"Thank you." I smiled.

They both walked away with a smile. It hurt me so much to see that, but I guess I have to accept the fact that he fell in love with her. I exhaled mybreath I didn't know I was holding, and I gracefully walked to my seat.

* * *

Edward met me after school by my truck. We were silent for a while.

"Why'd you do it?" I whispered.

"... I fell in love with her. She's just so fucking beautiful and I was drawn to her! Y'know I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't there's something about her... " he explained.

"Do you regret it?" I didn't even want to hear this.

"I'm sorry... I wish I could, but I love her so much...a-and" he cried.

I rubbed his back," it's okay, I forgave you, but that doesn't mean I'm not hurt by your actions."

"Why? Why'd you forgive me? I'm such a stupid bastard I don't deserve that. I really don't ." He sobbed.

"... because you're my best friend. You helped me on my first day of school 3 years ago. You were there for me all the time and I love you for that. Even if we're not together, you're always gonna be a part of me," I said, tears streaming down my face.

He sobbed harder. Shaking his head back and forth.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"She's ... god, she's pregnant with my baby. Some people might think this was a mistake, but I'm so happy to be having a baby with her. I know we're only 17 but god she's everything to me. I just hope my son doesn't fuck up like me. Or that my daughter  
doesn't get treated the way I treated you ." He sobbed.

I didn't comfort him. I was too shocked. I walked away crying my eyes out. I was crying so hard I didn't realize I bumped into her. That was all the proof I needed. If I didn't notice it earlier I noticed it now. Her small baby bump. Edwards baby.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Uhh... congrats on your baby!" I said, voice cracking slightly.

"Thank you!...look I'm sorry, so so sorry o never meant for this to happen it-" I cut her off.

"It's okay." I said.

She looked at me shocked, but then she nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait," she turned around," ...I'm Tanya Denali," I said.

She looked at me for a few seconds,"Bella Swan."

* * *

 **Who thought it was Tanya? Shocking huh?**


	5. Authors Note

I've decided that this is gonna be a four shot ! I just made this story today and I know it's not that good but i tried ❤❤❤


End file.
